


I Found My Guy

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DaiSuga song-fic I've re-written the lyrics from the song "I found a girl by The Vamps"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found My Guy

Scenario: Suga moving to a new apartment building where he met Daichi, his neighbor. They always bump into each other whether in the elavator or in the hallway. And without them noticing they got close and Daichi started to see his beautiful neighbor in a romantic way. He gathered his courage to know Suga's preference on love. Not only did he discovered that Suga is single but Suga is also on the same boat as him and then Daichi decided to grab this opportunity to woe his beautiful neighbor.

 

**Daichi's P.O.V:**

**Just go moving to my apartment** **(one day)**

**One look at him my heart was stopping (what is this?)**

**I did whatever he was asking**

**He said, "maybe later catch you in the elevator"**

**A couple days we got to hanging (real close)**

**I heard he wasn't even taken (no no)**

**I made a move**

**He said "Baby are you sure then, coz I am really different."**

**He got a smile and that body is to die for**

**One of a kind and that's why I'm gonna try.**

**Cause I found a guy who's inlove with a guy**

**He said that he tried**

**But he is into guys.**

**Oh why, Tell me why,**

**Who won't fall for those eyes?**

**He said I was nice**

**And that I'm his type of guy**

**I found a guy**

**Made up my mind to make a move then**

**My heart's gonna explode**

**And when he called me on the phone we'd be hanging again**

**It's just the two of us there**

**and then he said how nice it is if only we are dating**

**He says**

**"You got that smile**

**And that body is to die for**

**One of a kind**

**You are really my type"**

**Cause I found a guy**

**Who's inlove with a guy**

**He said that he tried but he's really into guys**

**Oh, why, tell me why**

**Who won't fall for those eyes**

**He said I was nice**

**And that I am his type**

**I found a guy**

**I can't believe I met somebody like you**

**I'm head over heels just for you**

**And being friends just won't do**

**I can't believe that this is happening to me**

**That you too wanted me bad**

**And we just had the same plans**

**Cause I found a guy who's inlove with a guy**

**He said, that he tried,**

**But he's really into guys**

**Oh why, tell me why**

**Who won't fall for those eyes?**

**I said this is nice**

**Can I just call you mine?**

**I found my guy.**

***END***


End file.
